


Holiday Visit Soundtrack

by jercydee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?????????? i have no idea bc i haven't read the manga in like a year LOL, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Multiple, Secret Santa, Shuffle Challenge, iPod Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: Shouyou pays Kenma a visit in Tokyo.Can be read as slash or gen. As the tags say, I have no idea if this is canon compliant because I haven't read the manga in over a year  /o\  Just know that this generally takes place when they're in high school lol.Rules:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn onyour music playerthis playlistand put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, and then post them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Holiday Visit Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v_larr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_larr/gifts).



> My Stream Team Secret Santa gift for Vee! A belated Merry Christmas, fam—sorry this is a lil late /o\ I hope you enjoy this anyway~!<3
> 
> Thank you to [Shay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreamfrosting) for the beta, Pat-friend for listening to my bitching, and Becs for putting this event all together!

**Track 1: Planning  
** ( _Now Playing: My Only Wish (This Year) – Britney Spears_ )

[09:23] From: Shouyou  
almost there!!!  
see u soon :)

Kenma smiles down at his phone, clicking it shut. He supposes he should get going to pick up Shouyou at the station, then.

They’d been planning for Shouyou to visit him once school broke for the holidays. It was a bit of a hassle, trying to convince Shouyou’s mom that it wasn’t a problem with Kenma’s parents, and Kenma certainly didn’t mind if Shouyou came over. Eventually it was decided that Shouyou would take the first bullet train from Sendai to Tokyo, then head home on the last train.

The weeks leading up to his visit, Kenma hoped that the weather wouldn’t trouble Shouyou too much so he could at least make it here. If it got bad once he arrived, and it forced them to stay indoors, well—

He’d be the last to complain.

* * *

 **Track 2: Bothered  
** ( _Now Playing: Most Wonderful Time of the Year – Pentatonix_ )

Kenma never understood why people enjoyed this season so much. The snow is just another outdoor hurdle, the cold is inconvenient, and especially around Christmas everything just becomes that much more unbearable.

Bright lights, endless lines, too many people, so much _singing_ —he can go on and on.

“ _Kenma!_ ”

He looks up and sees Shouyou’s cheerful face beaming sunshine at him, waving him down from where he’s waiting at the station. He’s dressed appropriately in sporty-looking jacket and fluffy earmuffs, a knit scarf wrapped around his neck. He looks very warm—vastly different from how Kenma feels.

And yet. Somehow, Kenma doesn’t mind as much anymore.

He smiles, picking up his pace to make his way towards Shouyou.

* * *

 **Track 3: Gifts(?)  
** ( _Now Playing: Santa Claus is Coming to Town – Mariah Carey_ )

“Kenma, what did you get from Santa when you were younger?” Shouyou asks.

Kenma hums, trying to recall when he last received anything from the man.

Eventually, he shrugs. “Different kinds of things, I guess.”

“Like what?”

“One of the first presents I got was a Pokemon game, I think?” he says. “Another year I got a case for my DS. Sometimes I got accessories, even though I don’t really use them.”

Shouyou chuckles. “They’re all about video games!”

“I guess so.”

“You’ve always liked games, huh, Kenma?” Shouyou says, though not unkindly.

He blushes. “Yeah.”

“I’ll get you something for games, too, then!”

Shouyou begins rambling about what sorts of things are gaming related, most of what he lists are trinkets and decals that Kenma usually doesn’t bother with. As he continues with gift ideas, Kenma buries his face deeper into his scarf. He blames the cold for the blush creeping up his cheeks.

* * *

 **Track 4: Carolling, Part #1  
** ( _Now Playing: Joy to the World – Mariah Carey_ )

They walk side by side down the streets of downtown Tokyo. Shouyou _ooh_ s and _ahh_ s at anything big and shiny they pass by, watching everything around them with rapt attention.

Kenma, on the other hand, simply watches Shouyou.

He notices the redness of Shouyou’s cheeks where his scarf doesn’t cover his face, the steam of his breath whenever he opens his mouth to exclaim something mundane to Kenma but apparently exciting to Shouyou. He catches the way Shouyou’s eyes sparkle _more_ under the twinkling Christmas lights decorating the streets (was that even possible? Shouyou’s bright eyes always look like they’re sparkling to Kenma).

“Kenma! _Look!_ ” Shouyou cries, a gloved finger pointing somewhere.

Kenma doesn’t have time to ask what he finds because he’s pulled roughly by the hand.

( _It’s warm_ , he thinks. _Even through our gloves, it’s warm._ )

They make their way to a crowd gathering in front of a building, where they stop to find a group of carollers performing. Kenma doesn’t particularly care for the song they’re singing, but with the way Shouyou bops his head to the rhythm, he allows himself a small smile.

It’s sort of cute how Shouyou finds everything amazing.

* * *

 **Track 5: Carolling, Part #2  
** ( _Now Playing: Let It Snow – Jessica Simpson_ )

The carollers transition into another song, acappella beats smoothly changing pace into something more up tempo.

“ _Oh!_ ” Shouyou gasps. “I know this one!”

Kenma looks back at the carollers, trying to figure out the song. He vaguely recognizes the melody, but since the lyrics are in English, he can’t recall much more than that.

“ _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ” Shouyou sings along.

Kenma watches Shouyou with rapt attention. His voice is charismatic and clear, and even though the lyrics are in another language, Kenma thinks he sounds really fluent. He bounces up and down with the melody, singing easily with the carollers in front of them, and Kenma can’t help but sway along with him.

When Shouyou catches him staring, Kenma blushes, but offers a shy smile. Shouyou grins back at him.

* * *

 **Track 6: Gifts.  
** ( _Now Playing: Wrapped in Red – Kelly Clarkson_ )

Shouyou considers what to get for Kenma. He resolved to get _something_ for him, but what exactly?

He’s so overwhelmed by the possibilities that he accidentally forgets to buy anything before arriving in Tokyo. Now, he has to get something for Kenma in a city that’s as foreign to him as another country.

As he hangs out with Kenma, he tries to figure out a present and somehow get it wrapped without Kenma knowing.

He tried asking about Santa Claus and the kinds of things Kenma likes. Obviously, it’s video games so it has to be related to that, right? The thing is, Shouyou maybe, kinda, totally _sucks_ at games so he’s basically clueless as to what to get for someone with so much expertise.

Even after they spend the day out, _Operation Get Kenma’s Super Awesome Tokyo Christmas Present_ fails spectacularly. He can’t even decide what to _buy_.

With the end of his visit looming over his head, he just asks: “Kenma, what do you want for Christmas?”

At first, Kenma says nothing, and Shouyou freaks out a bit because he thinks that Kenma would be mad, that maybe he wanted it to be a surprise, or—

“I don’t need a present,” he says. “You’re here—that’s enough for me.”

* * *

 **Track 7: Stranded  
** ( _Now Playing: Baby It’s Cold Outside – Glee Cast_ )

Shouyou looks through the window, the wind outside blowing so loudly it’s whistling. The snow definitely doesn’t look like it’s going to end any time soon.

He whines softly. “I told my mom I’d come home tonight—”

“Hm?”

Kenma looks up from his Switch. He’s sitting across from Shouyou on the living room couch, snugly wrapped in a blanket. Shouyou plops himself right next to him.

“Remember?” he says. “The reason why she let me come to Tokyo on my own was because I promised I could come home today.”

“Well,” Kenma hums, “that’s not going to happen.”

“But—”

“I think it’d be worse if you _tried_ to go home right now, Shouyou.” Kenma squares him with a sharp look.

He bites his lip, giving a little nod. “I guess so. But I still feel bad for bothering—”

“Mom already said that you’re welcome to stay.”

Shouyou whines again, a little noise stuck in his throat. Kenma smiles at him, but it’s not one of the teasing or sarcastic smiles that his teammates always give him. Kenma’s is softer, kinder—something Shouyou wants to see again and again.

“I promise, it’s okay to stay over, Shouyou,” Kenma says. “It’s kinda nice to spend more time with you, anyway.”

At that, Shouyou’s stomach flutters, cheeks flushing warm. He shakes his head with a sigh before leaning it on Kenma’s shoulder.

 _At least I’m with Kenma_ , he thinks.

* * *

 **Track 8: Day Two  
** ( _Now Playing: Frosty the Snowman – The Ronettes_ )

Shouyou demands they’re out the door first thing after breakfast the next day.

“Do we have to, Shouyou?” Kenma groans, slipping on his boots reluctantly. He might be pouting a bit. Just because the wind died down last night doesn’t mean they _have_ to be outside.

Shouyou just grins at him. “Of course, we do! It’s snowing in Tokyo—we should enjoy it! Especially since I’m stuck here until the trains are cleared up.”

Kenma knows he’d lose against that logic.

They head out the door together, feet crunching into the fresh fallen snow on the sidewalk. Kenma keeps his nose tucked deeply into his scarf, hands stuffed in his pockets.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the park, and somehow the place is empty, the ground glossy and sleek with untouched snow.

“ _Woah!_ ” Shouyou chirps. “It’s so smooth!”

Kenma nods. “I guess it’s pretty.”

Before he can blink, Shouyou is running across the field, arms spread wide and laughing aloud.

“ _Kenma!_ Let’s make a snowman!”

He doesn’t think too hard about it; he nods.

He’s already here—he may as well.

* * *

 **Track 9: Games  
** ( _Now Playing: Run Run Rudolph – Kelly Clarkson_ )

After some debate, Shouyou manages to talk Kenma into going to an arcade.

“I don’t usually go to them, because I have games at home...” Kenma trailed off, but Shouyou was insistent.

“I wanna try the Tokyo arcades!” he said, and when Kenma didn’t argue, Shouyou tugged him along.

Kenma leads them to one in a mall that isn’t so filled as the others they passed by.

“This one’s emptier because the games are older,” he explains, which is just fine with Shouyou.

They eventually settle for a Christmas-themed game about racing deers. It looks very retro, the pixel art reminding Shouyou of when he used to play on his old Nintendo. After brief instructions about how to use the controls and the game’s point system, the chiptune music boots up to signal the start of the game.

Shouyou tries his hardest, he really does, but he realizes very early on that he’s not going to be good at this game. He whines and moans whenever his deer bumps into an obstacle, putting him further behind Kenma. Kenma, meanwhile, is more silent than usual, but it means he doesn’t tell Shouyou to shut up like Kageyama or Tsukishima does, so he doesn’t mind.

Kenma easily hands his ass to him, winning the race by an embarrassingly large margin. The deer with the weird nose on the screen congratulates player one for winning before asking if they want to play again.

Kenma looks at him with a question. He doesn’t need to say it aloud because Shouyou’s already demanding, “ _Rematch!_ ”

* * *

 **Track 10: Simply Having  
** ( _Now Playing: Wonderful Christmastime – Paul McCartney_ )

They spend Shouyou’s extra day in Tokyo out and about again. When it’s time for him to finally catch his train, they head back to the station.

On their way, Shouyou shyly admits, “I kinda feel bad for making you go everywhere with me.”

Kenma looks at him curiously, and he continues, “I know you probably would rather stay at home on your PSP...”

Kenma considers this.

“Yeah,” he agrees honestly, “but it’s nice to go out and have fun sometimes.”

“Really?” Shouyou perks up. “You don’t mind?”

Kenma shakes his head. “No. I’m glad I got to spend time with you, Shouyou.” He smiles, and Shouyou grins back.

“I’m glad!” Shouyou says gleefully, pulling Kenma into a hug.

Kenma’s a little surprised, not expecting the embrace, but eventually he returns it, circling his arms around Shouyou. He smells like the peppermint candy they had earlier, and a little bit like sweat, but somehow Kenma thinks there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than right here in Shouyou’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Original order of the music: Most Wonderful Time of the Year, Baby It's Cold Outside, Frosty the Snowman, Joy to the World, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Run Run Rudolph, Wrapped in Red, Wonderful Christmas Time, My Only Wish (This Year)
> 
> For the record, I 100% cheated on these or else this story wouldn't've made sense LOL /o\ Hope it was enjoyable all the same.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3  
> [Find me on my blog~!](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
